


Breathing Smoke

by mediocre-writing (elleavantemm)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, Smoking, cock blocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/mediocre-writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott notices Isaac hanging out in the smoke pit and goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I just really am into shotgunning and I don't think there's enough of it, so here is this. Also, apparently I've opened a Scott/Isaac gateway. No regrets!
> 
> This story is now available in [Russian](http://wildgopher.diary.ru/p179752490.htm?oam#more1). Thanks to WildGopher for the translation.

Two weeks after finding out Isaac is a wolf, Scott stumbles across him in the smoke pit behind the school. There’s a cigarette cradled between two long fingers, smoke curling slowly upwards; it’s going to rain. Scott watches, transfixed, as Isaac raises his fingers to his mouth, soft pink lips barely wrapping around the end as he takes a drag. He’s putting on a show for Scott, no way he can’t smell him standing there, can’t hear the crunch of dirt and leaves beneath Scott’s shifting feet.

“Care to join me?” Isaac asks lazily, raising lidded eyes up to assess Scott. 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Scott replies, taking a step forward. 

Isaac’s mouth pulls to the side in a smirk. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Scott.” He holds his hand out with an expectant look. 

“I have asthma.”

“Oh.” Isaac withdraws his hand. He takes another drag and lets it slip out slowly through the side of his mouth, like Frenchie from Grease. For some reason Isaac doing it is infinitely hotter. The blond curls of his hair fall across his forehead, shielding his eyes. It makes Scott’s mouth go dry. “Come closer.” He laughs when Scott hesitates. “I’m not going to bite you, Scott.”

Maybe that isn’t the problem. Maybe the problem is now that the suggestion has been put out there, Scott things he’d like it if Isaac did. Scott takes several steps forward until he’s almost right in Isaac’s personal space, which seems to please Isaac just fine. He smiles wide, a little wild, and maybe a little dangerously. “Let’s try something, hm?”

Scott feels like everything is off kilter. Isaac has all the power in this situation, and Scott doesn’t understand how and when that happened. But then Isaac is taking a long drag from his cigarette, and the fingers of his left hand are wrapping carefully around the base of Scott’s skull, drawing him in. The touch makes Scott gasp, and with his mouth hanging slightly open, Isaac leans down that little bit and breathes the smoke down into Scott’s lungs. 

He can smell Isaac so strongly this close. He smells like smoke, with an underlying soft soap smell and maybe something a little bit spicy that Scott can’t place. Nutmeg? The smoke is sinking deep down into his lungs and suddenly Scott is doubled over, coughing, while Isaac thumps him hard on the back. 

“Are you okay?”

Scott pulls his inhaler out of his pocket and gives it two pumps, breathing in and holding the medicine in until he can breathe normally again. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“Didn’t you like it?”

“Shouldn’t you warn someone when you’re planning to blow fucking smoke into their mouth? Fuck.”

Isaac shrugs. “Sorry. Just something I always wanted to try.” 

Scott is suddenly annoyed at Isaac’s flippancy. He never said he didn’t like it, he just wished that he’d been given some fucking advance warning. He watches as Isaac leans back against the wall, the last of the cigarette pinched between his fingers. The cherry glows bright when he inhales, and when he toss it to the ground, Scott steps in and pulls their mouths together. It isn’t like the first time, where Isaac’s mouth hovered an awkward inch or so away. Scott seals their mouths together, breathing the acrid smoke into his lungs and sweeping his tongue into Isaac’s mouth to make sure he gets it all. It burns all the way down and his lungs scream at him in agony, but the press of Isaac’s mouth is better than Scott could have ever imagined, if the thought had ever crossed his mind, and Isaac isn’t exactly pulling away. 

When the burning in his lungs is too much, Scott pulls back just far enough to exhale the chemical smoke and breathe in fresh air before Isaac is eagerly pulling him back in. He’s surprisingly aggressive, turning Scott to press him against the cold concrete of the wall, press a knee between his thighs. When he drags his mouth away, it’s to run his nose along the length of Scott’s neck, breathing him in, biting at the curve of his shoulder, beneath his jaw, and Scott drops his head back and _lets him_.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, Scott?”

Scott drags Isaac’s mouth back to his own, muttering, “Shut the fuck up, Isaac, and kiss me.”

They rut against each other, and it’s a small miracle that someone hasn’t come outside and caught them. As Isaac’s hand drops purposefully to Scott’s jeans, there’s a very distinctive and pointed cough that draws their attention to their surroundings. Derek is watching them with raised eyebrows and pursed lips. “Am I interrupting something?”

Scott is seconds from replying with a snarky, “Actually, you are,” but Isaac presses a hand against Scott’s chest. 

“What’s up, Derek?”

It’s something pack related and Scott rolls his eyes because, of course it would be something completely mundane, and why can’t Derek just let someone get a little action? Isaac looks back regretfully, but mouths, “Meet me later?”

Scott nods, and pushes a frustrated hand through his hair.

Fucking Derek.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breathing Smoke (перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660649) by [Lysander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander)




End file.
